walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandria Safe-Zone (TV Series)
The Alexandria Safe-Zone, or simply Alexandria, is a walled-off community in AMC's The Walking Dead located in Alexandria, Virginia, near Washington, D.C.. Background Information Pre-Apocalypse Alexandria was a planned neighborhood outside of Alexandria, Virginia, near Washington, D.C.. The neighborhood was an upscale planned community with its own solar grid, cisterns and eco-based sewage filtration with pricing starting at the $800,000 to $1,400,000 range. It was designed for sustainability. Post-Apocalypse The upscale planned community was a safe-zone established by the military in the early days of the outbreak, containing a handful of supplies for a large group of people. Ohio Congresswoman Deanna Monroe and her family were attempting to evacuate D.C. and return to Ohio to help handle the crisis in her state. While doing so, they were directed by the military to the neighborhood, among other survivors from D.C., and ordered to wait for their return, which never occurred. Eventually, the survivors used the supplies for their own survival, including construction materials from a shopping mall nearby, which were used to build the wall. New survivors joined the community shortly thereafter. Deanna soon became their leader and saw promise and the rebirth of civilization again in Alexandria. She believed who people were before the apocalypse mattered in rebuilding and sustaining the community. Reg Monroe, her husband, was a professor of architecture and thus was in charge of building the walls. Her son, Aiden, was in ROTC and was made supply runner. Other citizens like Aaron and Eric Raleigh who had experience in the NGO were put in charge of going out of the safe-zone to recruit more survivors. In time, Aaron and Eric recruited enough survivors to establish a full community. However, they had recruited a man named Davidson who was the leader of a small group. Davidson and his group did not agree with Deanna and could not work in the safe-zone. Deanna had them exiled and driven out by Aaron, Aiden, and Nicholas, another member of the community. Because of what occurred with recruiting a group of survivors, Deanna suspended the recruiting program from taking in larger groups and only focusing on lone-survivors. But as time went on Deanna saw that her citizens are not prepared for the outside world and that makes them vulnerable in the event that the undead or hostile survivors decide to attack the safe-zone, and thus Deanna allowed Aaron and Eric to resume recruiting larger groups. Arrival of Rick's Group Eventually Aaron and Eric came across a large group of fifteen from Atlanta, Georgia, led by a Rick Grimes. They spent a couple of weeks observing them and decided that they were safe and well enough to join the safe-zone. Aaron approached Rick's group and lead them back to Alexandria, despite Eric being injured during the recruiting process. All of Rick's group were interviewed by Deanna about who they were, their skills, and what they've encountered out there. After surrendering their weapons, they were given two houses. Eventually Rick was given the job of constable of Alexandria alongside Michonne. However, their group began clashing with the people of Alexandria. For instance, some of the residents were ignorant to the world and how to survive, being reckless, which ended up getting one of the group members, Noah, killed. And due to a lack of law and order, Rick was not allowed to reprimand a community member, Pete Anderson, from abusing his wife, Jessie, causing him to assault Pete and threaten the people of Alexandria. Deanna eventually held a meeting for all members of Alexandria and Rick's group to decide if Rick and his people should leave their community. Meanwhile, Aaron and new recruit, Daryl Dixon, had been out recruiting and came across a dangerous scavenging group calling themselves the Wolves, and the two recruited a lone survivor, Morgan Jones, who had been traveling north from Georgia in search of Rick. But during Morgan's rescue of Aaron and Daryl, Aaron accidentally left behind his bag full of photos and evidence of Alexandria, which was later found by members of the Wolves. Later that night, Rick delivered a speech to the people of Alexandria after he found and killed several walkers that got in the safe-zone. After informing the citizens that their sheltered lives have made them soft and unaware of the real world and that it will get them killed, Pete barged in on the meeting and killed Reg. Deanna allowed Rick to execute Pete. At that moment, Aaron and Daryl returned with Morgan as they witnessed the execution. Reforming the Community Deanna realized Rick was right in every way and the community would listen to him from then on. After discussing what happened earlier that day with Aaron and Daryl, Rick officially retired Aaron and Daryl and ended the recruitment program, as nothing but dangerous men were out there and will try to kill their people. Later, Alexandrian resident and supply runner Heath returned with runners Scott and Annie after going on a run for couple of weeks. They then learned of Rick's arrival and the events that occurred. While disposing of Pete's body miles from the safe-zone, Rick and Morgan discovered a large quarry near the safe-zone that's been holding thousands of walkers, explaining why the safe-zone hasn't been overrun in the past year and a half. The only blockade that kept the walkers from escaping were placed semi-trucks which were beginning to give way. Rick returned to the safe-zone as Rick proposed that the community not only be taught how to defend themselves, but also to help release the herd and divert them away from the safe-zone. Carter, a member of the construction crew, was not accepting of Rick's rule or his plan. Before the community ventured out, Carter attempted to rally other residents against Rick and kill him. Eugene Porter overheard, however, and before he could be killed, Rick intervened and established his rule as a leader of the community, but spared Carter's life. Using several teams for driving cars and shooting flares, the community planned to divert the walkers onto a road and lead them away from the safe-zone. As the community approached the quarry, the truck gave way, forcing them to comply with Rick's plan. Most everything goes smoothly until the residents couldn't defend themselves, forcing Rick and his group to kill the walkers. Eventually, one of the walkers bit Carter, forcing Rick to kill him. Meanwhile at the Safe-Zone, the Wolves, who were led to Alexandria by finding Aaron's bag full of evidence of the community, began their attack, massacring many of the Alexandria residents. As the attack commenced, Carol Peletier, a member of Rick's group, shed her covert identity as a homemaker in order to save the community. Killing one of the Wolves, she donned his clothes and began to take out numerous group members alongside Morgan. During the attack, newly appointed doctor, Denise Cloyd, tried in vain to save the wounded citizens during the attack. Rosita, Aaron, Eric, and Maggie led a defensive as Spencer spotted from the watch tower. A member of the Wolves was arriving with a truck full of walkers from Del Arno, intending to drive it through the walls of the community. Spencer managed to shoot and kill the driver, causing the truck to crash through the side of the watchtower and into one of the wall panels, sounding off the horn. This sound then attracted the attention of the rear half of the herd from the quarry into the direction of Alexandria. As the fight continued, Enid abandoned the community while Carl kept other residents safe, and Morgan captured the leader of the Wolves and allowed a small group of them to flee, while the rest were killed by Carol and the others. Walker Invasion As the rest of the herd crew team attempted to return, only Michonne, Heath and Scott returned to the safe-zone, followed by Rick, just as the herd began its siege on the community. Inside, tensions grew as residents, deeply troubled by the Wolves attack, become desperate for food, some even committing suicide, seeing no way out. Relationships formed, however, between Rick and Jessie and Tara and Denise. The community struggled to find ways out of the safe-zone, as it's assumed by many that Glenn, Nicholas, Sasha, Abraham, and Daryl have died outside. Spencer attempted to grapple his way out of the safe-zone, in which he fell into the herd and nearly died. However, they received the signal of green balloons from Glenn, who was with Enid and survived the herd because Nicholas died saving him, giving hope to the community for getting out from the herd. However, the church tower that was damaged by the truck in the Wolves attack collapsed and knocked down one of the panels, allowing the herd to enter the streets of Alexandria. Meanwhile: Daryl, Sasha, and Abraham were attacked by a group looking for their group members Dwight, his wife Honey, and her sister Tina who had escaped from the group because of their corrupt rule. Daryl encountered the three, with Tina dying, and Dwight and Sherry stealing Daryl's crossbow and motorcycle. Daryl found a fuel truck and picked up Sasha and Abraham. On the way back to Alexandria, they were alerted by Eugene of the herd and were stopped by a group of men who demand everything from them including the fuel truck - claiming it all belongs to Negan. Before the group could kill Sasha and Abraham, Daryl escaped and used the RPG Abraham found earlier to kill the men. The three then return to the Safe-Zone. As the herd filled the streets, Rick and Deanna attempted to cover the citizens while they retreated inside their houses, resulting in Deanna getting bit. Rick, Carl, Michonne, Gabriel, Deanna, and Ron retreated into Jessie's house where she, Sam, and Judith were residing. Aaron, Heath, and Spencer retreated into the infirmary with the wounded as Rosita, Tara, and Eugene then retreated into the safe-zone's schoolhouse as Eugene radioed Daryl, Sasha, and Abraham for assistance. Meanwhile, Morgan and Carol retreated into his house. However, Morgan had been keeping the Wolves' leader in his basement as prisoner, which Carol found Morgan bringing Denise to earlier as the prisoner had a cut with an infection. Carol went down to kill the leader, only to fight Morgan in order to get to him, prompting Morgan to knock Carol out and Morgan getting knocked out by the leader of the Wolves. He then took Denise hostage as Tara, Rosita, and Eugene entered the cell, taking Denise with him outside to the herd. As the Wolf and Denise navigated the herd, the Wolf got bit trying to save her. Carol then recovered consciousness and shot the Wolf. The Wolf then sacrificed himself to save Denise as she ran off to the infirmary with Aaron, Heath, Spencer, and other wounded members of the community. In the Anderson house, Ron attacked Carl for everything Rick had done to his family and the safe-zone, attracting the herd to the house and in the garage. As Deanna was dying from her bite, she gave advice to Rick and Michonne to go after what they wanted in life and to lead and protect the Safe-Zone after she is gone, including looking after Spencer. The herd finally broke through the house and everyone retreated upstairs, leading Rick to block the stairs and take two walkers with him. With the walkers about to come upstairs, his only plan was to cover themselves with the intestines of walkers and walk through the crowd to the armory. Deanna stayed behind and allowed herself to be devoured as she killed as many walkers as she could so that they could be distracted from Rick and the others. As Rick, Carl, Michonne, Jessie, Sam, Ron, Judith, and Gabriel walked into the herd in the streets, Sam started crying for his mom, attracting the attention of the walkers. As the group walked through the crowd, Rick changed his plan to finding cars and driving with the herd to the quarry, but Jessie insisted that Judith be left with someone. Gabriel volunteered and took Judith into the church. As the group continued out, Sam had an emotional break-down and blew his cover - he then was devoured by the walkers. Jessie, screaming in horror, was also devoured. As she wouldn't let go of Carl's hand, Rick chopped hers off. As he saved Carl, Ron nearly shoots Rick, but is killed by Michonne. However, as he is killed, a shot is fired and a bullet hits Carl's right eye. Rick and Michonne took Carl to the infirmary where Denise performed life-saving surgery. Eventually Rick led an attack on the Walkers, joined by his friends and the residents of Alexandria. The attack was repelled when Glenn, Enid, Daryl, Sasha and Abraham returned with a fuel truck, filled the lake with fuel and ignited it. The walkers were then drawn to the fire and walked into it, killing some, and providing a distraction for the rest, allowing the inhabitants to successfully rally and fight back, killing the rest of the zombies and liberating Alexandria. A New World After the attack, the citizens managed to rebuild the damaged wall panel and cleared the streets of walkers, but became in desperate need of supplies - prompting Rick and Daryl to find a stockpile. The Wall The safe-zone walls are made out of steel pipes and pieces of tin supported by steel tubing, which acts as braces supporting the structure. The structure was erected by Reg Monroe and his sons using various materials gathered from the local area. Other residents also helped them. Reg Monroe was the person behind the engineering of the wall, designing it in such a way which enabled it to be strong enough to withstand the walkers. However, even with all of the braces and supports used, the charred watchtower toppled over and the wall was unable to withstand the force of impact and gave way, allowing the large herd of walkers to enter the community. Inhabitants Grimes Family *Rick Grimes - leader of the community *Carl Grimes - student *Judith Grimes Monroe Family *''Deanna Monroe'' - former leader of the community; bitten and then devoured by zombies *''Aiden Monroe'' - former supply runner; impaled on metal bars and devoured by zombies *''Reg Monroe'' - community architect; killed by Pete Anderson *Spencer Monroe - lookout Anderson Family *''Pete Anderson'' - community doctor; killed by Rick Grimes *''Jessie Anderson'' - pantry worker; killed by zombies *''Ron Anderson'' - student; killed by Michonne *''Sam Anderson'' - student; killed by zombies Nicholas' Family *''Nicholas'' - former supply runner; committed suicide *Mikey - student Miller Family *Bob Miller *Natalie Miller Scouts *Aaron *Daryl Dixon Supply Runners *Heath *Scott *Glenn Rhee *Tara Chambler *''Annie'' - killed by zombies *''Noah'' - killed by zombies *''Will'' - killed by zombies, later stabbed by Nicholas Construction Crew *Sgt. Abraham Ford - foreman *Tobin - former foreman *Bruce *Francine *''Carter'' - bitten by zombie, later stabbed by Rick Grimes. Other Residents *Michonne - constable *Maggie Greene - former assistant to Deanna *Carol Peletier - elderly assistance *Sasha Williams - lookout *Rosita Espinosa - medical assistant *Eugene Porter - engineer *Fr. Gabriel Stokes - priest *Morgan Jones *Denise Cloyd - community doctor *Olivia - armory/inventory chief *Eric Raleigh - former scout *Enid - student *Kent *Barbara *Anna *Rosemary *''David'' - killed by zombies *''Sturgess'' - gardener; killed by zombies *''Barnes'' - killed by zombies *''Holly'' - guard; stabbed by unnamed Wolf to bleed to death *''Shelly Neudermeyer'' - slashed in the head by an unnamed Wolf *''Erin'' - gutted by the Wolf Aphid and stabbed in the head by Carol *''Richards'' - guard; burned to death by unnamed Wolf *''Betsy'' - committed suicide *''Stacy'' - killed by an unnamed Wolf *''Michael'' - killed by an unnamed Wolf *Alexandria Resident 1 *Numerous other residents Deaths *Reg Monroe - throat accidentally slit by Pete in front of community *Pete Anderson - at Deanna's order, shot in the head by Rick as retribution for Reg's death *Shelly Neudermeyer - slashed in the head by an unnamed Wolf *Erin - gutted by Aphid and stabbed in the head by Carol to prevent reanimation *Michael - Killed by Wolves *Stacy - Killed by Wolves *Holly - stabbed by an unnamed Wolf and died of blood loss *Richards - burnt to death by a Molotov thrown by an unnamed Wolf; later put down by Maggie *Aphid - killed by Carol *Bobby *Dinesh *Dan *Samantha *O'Hara *Charlyne *Jeffrey *Helen *Park *Adrian *Betsy - committed suicide after learning her husband's death *Deanna Monroe - bitten and devoured by walkers *Multiple unnamed Wolves - Many died during their assault on the Alexandria Safe-Zone. *Sam Anderson - devoured by walkers *Jessie Anderson - devoured by walkers *Ron Anderson - stabbed by Michonne, then devoured by walkers *Owen - shot by Carol; bitten by walkers, then put down by Morgan *Maya *Ted *Pascal *Lucy Appearances TV Series Season 5 * "The Distance" * "Remember" * "Forget" * "Spend" * "Try" * "Conquer" Season 6 * "First Time Again" * "JSS" * "Thank You" * "Here's Not Here" * "Now" * "Heads Up" * "Start to Finish" * "No Way Out" * "The Next World" Trivia *The neighborhood used for filming is in the town of Senoia, adjacent to where Woodbury was filmed. In fact, the water tower and the Governor's apartment building can be seen in several episodes. *AMC put up a virtual tour of the set online. It can be found here. Category:TV Series Locations Category:TV Series Category:Locations Category:Groups Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone